Hands Clean
by MamaG
Summary: A picnic, a note and some words of comfort
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hands Clean  
Email: fanta0583@hotmail.com  
Keywords: MSR, Angst.   
Spoilers: None as yet  
Disclaimer/ author notes: The lyrics used in the note are Alanis Morissette and sort of the whole idea behind the Fic. It's my first so go easy OK. I don't own anyone :( maybe in later chapters, if I write one  
  
  
  
  
  
9:10 am   
  
California   
  
"Ok, now what's up with this? Dana look at this would you?" Dana Scully looked through the window, outside there was a removal van parked across the drive way "Charlie, it's not the end of the world" she laughed. "I'm glad you think so, what if I have to go out or something? What then? I ask you" he walked away muttering the last few words. Dana was left to sit and think in the sitting room, her thoughts were for her partner, Fox Mulder was gone. Nothing was left; he cleaned his apartment out and just left. A few days later he had written her a note, it wasn't really his words but she understood where he was coming from. The note was for her and she still had it, occasionally she would read it; she wanted to keep it for William so he could understand about his Father desertion.  
  
William had his Father's eyes and had begun to pull the puppy dogs that his Father had perfected to get his way. "Ok, Will. You ready for our picnic?" Dana walked to the boy "Yes, Mom I'm ready." He was getting older, he would be 10 in two days and Dana had chosen today to give him his Father's letter, she thought about Mulder and how much of their child's life he had missed. She wished that he would come back for Will's sake "Ok, come on my man, let go eat." The last of the food had been packed and they were ready to head off.  
  
They arrived at the spot; it was a spot that Dana loved when she was a kid. The lake glowed from the sun's rays; Dana placed the picnic on the slope of the hill "Mom, why are we having this picnic?" He watched his Mother set everything up "All will be explained." They sat and ate "I like this place Mom; are you going to tell me what we are doing here though?" She smiled at him "What is the one thing you want for your birthday?" He looked at her and half smiled "the same I have wanted since I can remember. I want my Father." His mother started fumbling with her pocket "Here, I think your Father would have wanted you to have this." She handed him a large piece of paper, the note was address to both of them; Will rubbed his finger across his name. "How long have you had this?" He looked angry "Your Father sent it 2 days after he left." He began to read the note out loud  
  
Dear Dana and my little William,  
I'm sorry that I couldn't stay and watch our son grow, Will; I hope you can understand this. I wish I could be there with both of you. I want you both to know that this decision isn't one that I took lightly because I love you both and know how much this will have hurt you. William, please don't try and follow my footsteps it will only lead to trouble, I don't regret it all; I knew that when I first saw you in your Mother's arms, I couldn't have been any happier. So this is all I could think of to explain and to try and steer you in the direction I didn't go:   
  
Ooh this could get messy  
But you don't seem to mind  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
And overlook this supposed crime  
  
We'll fast forward to a few years later  
And no one knows except the both of us  
And I have honoured your request for silence  
And you've washed your hands clean of this.  
  
I know this won't bring you the comfort I wish it could but please believe that I love you both and not a day will go by when I don't think of you and miss you.  
  
Lovingly   
  
Fox Mulder, Your Father.  
  
  
"A few years huh?" Will looked down at the paper "When will I see him then?" Dana looked at him "This is what your Father wanted for us. A safe life with no fear of been separated and no worries for the future. The letter is not saying he is coming back. So please Will don't get your hopes up.  
  
  
  
To be continued...... Maybe 


	2. Little illusions

Title: Little Illusions (2/?)  
Email: Fanta0583@hotmail.com  
Keywords: MSR, Angst  
Spoilers: Everything (to make sure)  
  
  
  
California  
  
William Scully sat on his bed; this letter had turned everything he knew upside down. His Mother had given it to him on one of their picnics, he had realised then that he didn't really know his Father. He remembered that his Mother had a few scrapbooks that she had kept from the move; jumping off the bed William made his way to the basement.  
  
The basement was dark and damp; William looked through all the boxes with no luck "I wondered how long it would take you to remember the scrapbooks" Dana Scully had watched her son frantically search for anything to do with his Father, it reminded her of Mulder looking for the truth. She had promised herself that William would know everything that his Father was; he would not be kept in the dark like Mulder was "Here they are" she opened a draw and pulled out 6 thick scrapbooks with bits of paper hanging out from the side, bottom and top of them. William walked over and took the books and gave his Mom and big grin "Thanks Mom" he whispered.  
  
The books were quite heavy; not that it surprised him. He began to look through them, a drawing of a worm on the page and a dog too. He read the entire book and just looked at the back cover, he looked at the others and gulped. Dana was in the garden looking up at Will's window, she missed Mulder so much. When he left the first time she didn't think he would come back, but he did: He said he missed her and Will too much to be gone forever and the only thing that would keep him away was death, what if he was dead? What would Will do? She sat on the swing in the backyard.  
  
Will knew his Mom was watching him; he had held back his tears when he read her account of his Father's death in the Navajo desert, but it was his Father's account of his Mother's Cancer that had struck a nerve "I saw Scully today in the hospital, she had told me of her Cancer. I would not believe it. Her treatment was long and gruelling and she always looked so helpless; I saw her once go through it but I never told her I was there." This was his Father's diary, by looking at it William could tell that his Mom had never read it "Today I was brought back from "The Dead" when I heard that Scully had been taken to hospital; when she collapsed at a hearing into my "death" to say I shocked some people that day. CSM had tried to get me to work for him and that night I went to see Scully in the hospital, I couldn't believe that she was dying and I spent the whole night there with her. I was crying so much that I woke her up. She looked at me and smiled and said, "I'm not afraid of dying, but I don't want to leave you alone" This was when I knew that I loved her more than life itself and how much I need her."   
  
Will left the books for awhile as his hunger grew. "William" his grandma cooed "how's my little man?" William hugged her "I'm good, I just came to get a bite to eat. I'm sorry Grandma but can I come and see you later?" Maggie Scully looked at her Grandson, she could see Fox in his eyes "That's fine. I'll be here 'til Monday" 


End file.
